


Always Expect The Unexpected

by orphan_account



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Banter, F/M, Jason is a Dork, Reyna is a Boss, Sparring, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason neglects to do paperwork. Reyna gets annoyed at him. They spar. Stuff happens. They both learn to expect the unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Expect The Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Always Expect The Unexpected
> 
> Fandom: The Heroes of Olympus
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Heroes of Olympus, sadly. Rick Riordan does. No money is made, but I do like reviews!

Chapter 1: Two Can Play That Game

"Jason Augustus Grace!"

A blonde boy froze, his head whipping to the entrance to the arena. His sky blue eyes widened at the angry girl marching towards him. The raven haired girl was waving around a green folder, her dark eyes narrowing at the boy.

"Yes, Reyna?" Jason whimpered. Reyna shoved the folder in his face.

"I thought we agreed you did this small part of the paperwork!" she scowled. Jason turned his puppy eyes on her.

"C'mon, Rey!" he whined. "I spent all day doing stupid paperwork. I just needed some fresh air." The girl across from him arched a dark eyebrow.

"Jason, I do more paperwork then this every day!"

"Yeah, well you're better at it then me! You know I would screw it all up! I'm more into physical things," he replied. The Latina shook her head at the boy.

"I asked you to do one thing, Jay. Just one"

"Aw, c'mon. You need to loosen up!" the son of Jupiter smiled wickedly. "You need a hug!"

Renya's eyes widened as the blonde scooped her up and spun her around. He laughed as she punched at his arms and chest.

"Put me down, Grace!"

The boy set her down, and she punched him hard in the chest.

"You're all sweaty and gross! I just took a shower."

Jason rubbed the spot where she punched him. His face took on a wounded look.

"Ouch. First you punch me, now you're calling me sweaty and gross? You hurt me, Reyna!" he cried dramatically.

Reyna rolled her eyes at the blonde's antics. Jason smirked suddenly. The teen reached into his back pocket and pulled out a gold coin. The Roman flipped it, and in his hand landed an imperial gold sword.

"You up for sparring? I bet I could beat you," challenged Jason. "I bet you're rusty after all those days spent doing paperwork."

"You're on, Grace. I bet I could kick your ass," boasted Reyna. She twisted her silver ring. It transformed into an imperial golden spear. The girl did something to make it turn into a golden gladius to match Jason's. Her dagger was strapped to her waist because a demigod should always have a weapon in reach. Reyna had two.

Jason stared at her, his eyes analysing her stance, trying to find a flaw. Of course, there wasn't one. He tried not to pay attention to how elegant she looked right now. No distractions, the boy told himself.

Reyna smirked at her companion, and he gave her a cocky smile. Her dark eyes searched for a flaw. The son of Jupiter was good, but he still had some things to fix. Most people wouldn't notice, but Reyna wasn't most people.

_/Line Break\_

Jason groaned. He stared at the girl on top of him, a golden dagger at his throat. Reyna smirked in victory. She was straddling his thighs, and the boy was desperately trying to keep control of himself. Hey, he was just another teenage boy!

The Latina cocked an eyebrow at Jason. He was going very red in the face. She was close enough to him that she could smell his scent. Jason smelled like the air after a storm, shaving cream, sweat, and deodorant. And a smell that can only be described as purely Jason.

Jason was not blushing. No he wasn't! How dare you suggest otherwise? He wasn't blushing because he was close enough to smell Reyna. She smelled like coffee and chocolate. Her braid tickled his nose, and he could smell her vanilla shampoo. Nope, Jason Grace was not blushing.

"Yield," smirked Reyna. Jason narrowed his eyes at the figure on top of him.

"No," he replied stubbornly. He refuses to lose to her. It would be a huge blow to his pride. But if she didn't get off soon, there was gonna be a little problem.

Dark eyebrows raise up towards the hairline. The girl leaned down to the blonde's ear. "Yield, Jason."

Jason held his breath and squeezed his eyes shut. Only one way to win this match. Do something unexpected. He knew what he had to do to surprise her.

He opened his eyes to stare into dark brown. Her face was only a couple inches from his. Her breath ghosted on his cheek. The blonde snapped his eyes shut again, and closed the space between their lips. She tasted like sugar.

She grunted, and dropped the dagger in surprise. Her hands shot up to tangle in his golden blonde hair. Jason grabbed her wrists, rolled over, and pinned them with one hand. He grabbed the dagger and put it up to her throat. The Roman smirked. He used his body to keep her from trying to thrash away.

"That's cheating," she muttered, her face red. She kept thinking about the kiss. Jason grinned at her.

"Always expect the unexpected."

Reyna arched an eyebrow. He wanted to play that way? Fine then. Two can play that game.

She drove her hips up suddenly. Her companion gasped in surprise, his face going red. She hooked a leg around his waist and rolled them back over. She grinded down, and Jason snapped his eyes shut, biting his lips to stay silent. Reyna grabbed the dagger and pushed it against his throat.

"Always expect the unexpected," she whispered, her breath hot on his face. He was really red now. She stands up abruptly.

"Gotta go meet Gwen. See ya," she smirked. The praetor walked towards the entrance and left Jason with a very hard problem. He groaned.

"Well played, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano. Well played."

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: And here is a Jayna one-shot. So far at least. Look up Reyna's weapons. Her spear can turn into a gladius. I made up the part about the ring though. That's my idea. Poor Jason. I made his middle name Augustus because it popped into my head. It sounded good, and he's named after Augustus Ceaser. Tell me what you think, like, and what I can fix in the reviews. See ya!


End file.
